


When will you see me?

by Postermanne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Senpai Notice Me, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postermanne/pseuds/Postermanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU</p><p>Maybe next time, thought Sasha. Bertholdt Fubar was bound to notice her someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When will you see me?

Sasha sat on a bench while her legs swung back and fourth, kicking her long brown skirt into billowing patterns. The bench was cold and the metal armrests stung in the winter air. She waited.

At precisely 11:12, he strolled around the corner with a cup of coffee in his long fingers and his white earbuds fit snugly into his ears. His tall stature gave him a lanky look, but it suited Sasha just fine.

She blushed at the sight of him, but he didn't notice her. Maybe next time he would chance her a look with those deep green eyes. Sasha slowly stood up. She sighed and gathered her tweed jacket around her; it was getting cold. Her eyes followed his back all the way to the other end of the street, where he turned left and vanished from sight. She sighed a deep sound of resignation.

Maybe next time, she thought. Bertholdt Fubar was bound to notice her someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Will edit soon ;)


End file.
